


Awake in the Small Hours

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Speechless Snippets [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Slash, Snippets, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com">ds-snippets</a> for the prompt "Woke up this morning at four, when I heard him slamming my door."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awake in the Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Woke up this morning at four, when I heard him slamming my door."

Fraser wakes suddenly and completely between one breath and the next, all his senses on high alert as he tries to figure out what woke him.  The slam of the outer door, he realizes as he hears his office/bedroom doorknob rattle.

Ray stands in the doorway, staring down at Fraser, who stares back at him, adrenaline rush fading.  No threat here; no crisis to face.  Only Ray.  Ray, unannounced, at the Consulate at four in the morning, to be sure.  But that is simply a mystery, one that Ray will likely explain in a moment.  And if he doesn’t. . .well, Fraser has learned to accept that sometimes, he is not allowed to fathom his friend’s ways.  Either way, Fraser is in no danger from Ray.  This truth, too, he has learned to accept.

“Hey.”  Ray’s natural speaking voice sounds shockingly loud in the pre-dawn silence.  It seems to startle Ray himself as much as it does Fraser, but he doesn’t lower it.  “You mind if I crash here?”

_I will never let you crash_ , thinks Fraser, but he knows what Ray actually means.  He rises to fetch spare bedding from the closet, turns to go make up the couch in the conference room.  But Ray is right behind him, suddenly; Fraser nearly knocks noses with him.

“No.”  Ray puts a hand on Fraser’s arm.  “You mind if I crash _here?”_

There’s hardly room in Fraser’s office for one person to sleep, let alone two, and Ray hasn’t said why he wants it, but Fraser gives him the honest answer:

“Of course I don’t mind.”

Ray nods and silently takes the blankets from Fraser’s hands.  Apparently Fraser will get no explanation tonight, but it doesn’t matter.  The sweetness of Ray’s smile is enough.


End file.
